


Her

by WanSue



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Disregards Ashran being the Seventh, F/M, Fix-It, For the most part, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sheziss lives, Spoilers, of a sort, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: I wanted Sheziss to live so she could keep Jack's company once they defeated Ashran.
Relationships: Christian | Kirtash/Victoria D'Ascolli | Lunnaris, Jack Redfield | Yandrak & Sheziss, Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Sheziss - hinted, Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Victoria D'Ascolli | Lunnaris - implied
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking on the phone with my best friend and at some point we mentioned this trilogy -it's like the wound that always bleeds, never mind that we've had already discussed it in the past, and are always in agreement; we keep circling on it and the passion behind it it's still the same. But I digress-, and the thing is, the first book I read from this series was the second one, Triad, concretely Predestination.
> 
> So of course I've always been very partial to Sheziss, she was my favourite character, and Jack always had much of my residual appreciation over Kai from the Chronicles of the Tower, so of course theirs is the only relationship I've respected in this house (and tbh, Victoria/Christian only in the third book; the rest of the time there was a lot of people I wanted to deck).
> 
> So, I was speaking about her, salty as always because of her death, when suddenly, "Oh! The world of fanfics exists! Maybe out there there's that one story I want to read!". But no. Very little, and not at all related to her, here on AO3, on Fanfiction.net and on Wattpad. "Okay" I told myself. "I'll write it". And so I've spent this fine evening, April 8th 2020 -even if now it's already the next day-, reading Predestination once again so I can do this now. Keep in mind that I'm rusty regarding this fandom, and that it's the very first thing I write for it.

The first time he changed into his dragon form was hard for him to keep a level head, reigning over that instinct within himself telling him to always, always kill sheks. To be fair, it never became easier to control that part of himself, yet as the time passed he thought that a part of himself was able to differentiate her from any of the other flying snakes. There was the urge to kill her, of course, but also a knowing feeling telling him that she was the one whom was his ally.

Sheziss taught him much, coaxing him to be able to leave his human form, the easier way to fly, how to hunt effectively. She taught him the way to use his horns and claws and tail in order to defend himself and attack other sheks. She exemplified the most comfortable way to move his body to sleep well as a dragon.

She also taught him to think rationally, to look and think before the act, the ways of the sheks. The majestic female was indeed a welcome companion and mentor for the young man, and stimulating company -though not always in the better of ways, if one were to observe the intense hatred borne between their species-.

"Sheziss" had started him one day. "It's really strange, but I'll miss you, even if only a little, the day we'll part ways". It had always been implied that each would follow their own way once they had done what each wanted to. She'd have her revenge and he would come back to Victoria. And also Christian.

Once they had crossed the portal from Umadhún to Idhún he had flied freely across the sky, but he hadn't been the only one. Sheziss was right there besides him, and both felt accomplished.

It wasn't as if they did so for much time, seeing that the last dragon would attract unnecessary attention from other creatures – and especially sheks. Instead Jack retook his human form when flying over Sheziss herself, letting his body fall over hers with the implicit trust that she'd catch him, just as she had done while teaching him how to fly.

Following the information from the telepathic network of the sheks soon enough the two of them reached the tower where Victoria was facing Christian in a singular combat that would end with both their deaths. However Sheziss took him there before it was too late, propelling him through the window to stop the last unicorn before she finished the hybrid of shek.

Jack loved Victoria, he did so with all his heart and every moment he enjoyed with her was precious.

Yet he also had learnt to valuate his time apart from her, when it was in Sheziss' company. When he leaned his human body against hers and planned together the ways they'd enact their respective attacks; she against Zeshak, he against Ashran.

It was nerve-wracking to do so, but also cold and therefore pleasant to his touch. Plus it was a welcomed reprieve to listen to her while both Christian and Victoria were asleep for three days, as he wasn't be bored while he waited for them to regain their consciousness.

She was the one he went to see once Christian awoke, enjoying for a last time her physical presence. After all, she could always speak to him in his mind.

"You'll protect her, won't you?" asked him while looking up at her, his green eyes piercing her blue, iridescent ones. "I will, Jack. With all my might" she promised to him, her gaze heavy with intent. Lunnaris was the most beautiful being in existence; even if she wouldn't enact her revenge on Zeshak -after all, if it had been commanded by their God, he had been a necessary paw for the creation of the being called Kirtash- she'd still protect the last unicorn, so there would still exist something worthy in their world. Plus, Victoria was the girl Jack loved, and while the dragon wasn't her favourite being, he was a good ally and she could feel just a bit proud of herself for the things he had learnt under her tutelage, the patience he had acquired.

"Break his neck" she told him, as a little wish born of the hate she felt against the man who used her sons to create the horrendous spawn that was the hybrid shek. The narrowed gaze of Jack held the certainty that he'd do so. For himself, no doubt, but also for her.

Before Zeshak could reach Jack another shek interposed herself between them.

Sheziss was there, something Jack himself was surprised about. And she was attacking the King of the sheks, covering their exit so they could battle against Ashran, thunderous blows against the walls of the Tower of Drackwen echoing in the air.

While Jack and Christian were facing the emissary of the Seventh the female shek was able to avenge her unnamed sons, though sustaining serious injuries. She was, however, still alive once the triad descended the stairs. Jack let Victoria be supported by Christian completely, taking dragon form before helping himself to carry Sheziss' body over his own.

Christian wasn't strong enough to treat her, and Victoria had just lost her consciousness. Were Jack to try he'd burn her from within while taking care of her wounds.

"Take her to the Earth" suggested the other young man. "Maybe that way she'll still live, even if she has to take a human form".

"She'll despise it" murmured Yandrak sadly.

"But I want to try".

Much like Ziessel in another life, once Sheziss crossed the portal to the Earth she was fortunate enough to be able to occupy the just-recently emptied body of a woman at the table of operation. While her new body was unconscious her will inspected the memories belonging to the human she now habited, disgusted at the sheer emotion the woman had felt, the cause she had been at death's doors and in ultimate instance died.

Takahashi Miharu opened her eyes being a very different woman, Jack having found the soul of the shek he owed much to within her by the time she tried to stand up from the hospital bed.

Silence reigned over the room while she looked at him impassively, deliberating with herself just how much she hated the situation she was in. Nevertheless she inclined briefly her head, choosing to accept the new life offered to her out of a sense of debt and companionship.

"You better hope I don't grow bored of this world, Jack" she threatened him in jest, with just a little bit of seriousness. He chuckled, grateful to whatever deity that had allowed her to live. "I'll have to go back to Idhún to deal with the fall out, but you could come also once you're discharged. This world's okay, but I think you'll like the other one better" commented the blonde young man.

"I'm sure I'll go, just wait for me. There's a pendant matter I have to set straight here before I go". Jack raised one eyebrow, but let the matter go, keeping himself in reach of the older woman in case she were going to need his help while standing on her new legs.

Both Jack and Sheziss went back to Idhún, barely a day after she woke up on that new, unknown world.

It was weird, not to be the human one between them, reflected at some point Jack while flying over Idhún taking Sheziss with him.

Soon enough both Christian and Victoria grew used to the new addition of Sheziss. She tended to keep to herself, especially when in the presence of others, but was close enough to Jack to be acknowledged by other members of the Resistance and be introduced to Alexander and Shail.

A number of shek's traits of her had crossed over to her new, human form, like the telepathy, although only Christian and Victoria knew she had been one of the winged snakes before. And from time to time, much like Christian himself, she travelled on her own without a care about others.

And once they had to get back to the Earth in order to protect Christian and Victoria's daughter, Sheziss went with them – or rather, with Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe at some point I'll run on something more than a bit of spite and pettiness towards the original book so I can develop this thread to the point I really want to, but honestly at this moment I just want to get it out of my chest where it's been festering for years already and be happy that it already exists out of my head.


End file.
